Hurting Me
by magnificent dragoness
Summary: One day a happy Lucy finds out her boyfriend Natsu is cheating on her. She confronts him and things don't go well. FInd out what happens when she joins another guild and meets another person. Sorry for the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I had to delete two of my more popular stories. I didn't know that we couldn't add songs from shows and or published things. So I am trying to make up for those amazing stories. And so I am going to present to you my new story.  
Oh by the way I do not own Fairy Tail. Thank you and continue reading.**

 **Lucy's POV**

My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am in love! He is my partner in crime Natsu Dragneel. We have now been dating for at least 6 months! He is always so sweet and kind to me but lately... i just don't know. One day we were cuddling by the river and just kissing. But his lips tasted different from normal, and he didn't smell of charcoal and burning wood... When ever we are in bed to sleep he always stays till around midnight then leaves...

One night I had had enough and followed to see where he had been going. Where he had ended up surprised me very much... the Strauss (idk if i spelled that right) house. He had entered the house and spent his time with **HER** instead of me, his girlfriend. After that I went home to my bed and cried my eyes out. When morning came I went to the guild and didn't see Natsu anywhere. So instead I went to the bar and ordered their strongest drink. When I ordered it Mira gave me a weird look but noticed the look in my eyes and nodded sadly. After she had given me my drink I chugged it so fast people grew worried. I just kept ordering them and she kept giving them to me... When I felt nice and tipsy Natsu walked into the guild with his arm wrapped around Lisanna. His eyes met mine and he saw the anger and betrayal in them and he drew back. But before he could escape my wrath I stood up and hit him across the guild with my lucy kick. When I did that I started to let my anger out in huge waves. And then I started to scream at him. "Why would you do this to me Natsu?! I thought you loved me! But all this time you were sneking around with HER!" At the last sentence i pointed to Lisanna and people in the guild had an intake in breathe.

While I was so tipsy I almost fell over multiple times. But I did manage to turn around to the people around me and point at them too. "And YOU! You all new about them and didn't have the balls to tell me! I trusted all of you to be my family and you do this to me!" This whole situation was starting to sober me up very much. By the end of rant I was fully sober and seething with anger. I turn to see Natsu getting up and about to say something. "You know why I betrayed you? You bored me too much! You were just a bad mistake that I brought to this perfect guild. You were a place holder for Lisanna and a weak person in general. You hide behind your spirits and don't deserve this guild mark!" All the while he was saying this he inched closer to me. With his last sentence he took my hand and started to burn the crest on my hand. And when I couldn't take anymore of it a I let outan ear piercing scream. The pain had started to become unbareable to take and when he let go my hand looked like it hand never had a mark on it. But instead of perfectly smooth skin there was burned and charred flesh. I looked up to see a snearing Natsu pulling his fist back and let it shoot out to my face. I let out another scream and tried to reach for my keys but they were not there. While trying to endure his repeated punches and kicks i looked to see the people of Fairy Tail turning away from the scene they saw. They turned their backs on me and my pain. After the beating he gave me he threw me out of the guild into the streets. For so long i just lay there, people passing me by from the guild and just sneering at me. That is until **HE** showed up. He picked me up and wrapped me in his fur lined vest and hugged me to his chest. After that I kind of just lost conciousnous. Everything went dark...

Suddenly I wake up and I am laying on a soft bed and covered in bandages in a lot of places. I try to sit up but am weighed down by something on my stomach. I look down and see a head of blonde hair and a sleeping face. I start to shake him a little bit and I hear him whine a little. I smile a little and shake him harder. Witha sudden jolt he wakes and I see that the person that saved me was none other than... **Sting Eucliffe.**

With a sudden jolt he is in a ninja pose and looking around frantically. With a giggle I gently touch his arm and he relaxes and turns to me silently. "Hey Blondie. How are you doing?" "Well I was just beaten by my cheating Ex-Boyfriend. And my guildturned their back on me while he did so. So how do you think I feel?" He grew silent and just looked at me dumb founded. "Please tell me what happened..." I stay silent for a moment and then tell him everything that had happened at Fairy Tail. When I was done explaining what had happened he was fuming and had a glintof anger in his eyes. "How could he!? After all that crap he spouted off to me about nakama he does this!" He suddenly got up and started to pace around the room. "I'm sorry for being a bother to you... I should just go..." When I said that he quickly turned to me and had a smile on his face. "You are going anywhere. And you aren't a bother. You are just a small gift to the world right now." "Well what are we going to do?" "Well... I'm going to train you." "WHAAATTT!"

 **Well thank you for reading this new story. I tried to be original and I really wanted to make a story like this. I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading this. Please review and comment**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated this in a long time, but thankfully I am going to update a bunch of my stories tonight. I hope you enjoy them all!

Now for my second chapter of Hurting me!

I don't own Fairy Tail.

Lucy's POV

My expression was one of pure shock and confusion. "You will WHAT?!" I scream at him loudly. I just see him wince a little and cuff his ears in pain. Then out of his mouth the words, " Ow Blondie! I said I will train you. You want to be stronger right? So this is how."

Now that I slightly understood the situation my face softened a little. "And why would you train a weak mage like me Stingy- Bee?" I see his face turn pink a little and he gaps like a fish out of water trying to find the right words. I giggle slightly and poke his cheek. "Well are you going to answer me stingy-bee?" His face turns back to normal and he says, "I don't know why I want to help you and train you… But I just want to help you. And just think you get to be trained by the All mighty Sting!... Wait did you call me Stingy-Bee?" I start to laugh a little more and nod my head.

He gives a look of annoyance and just pulls me to my feet. I stumble a little but hold on tightly to his hand. Sting just smirks at how I hold onto him while I just turn a little pink. He hikes me onto his back and I hold on tightly while just snuggling into his back. Soon I fall asleep as he walks, comfortable with the silence surrounding us.

Sting's POV

Soon after leaving with Blondie on my back I feel her fall asleep. I just smile a little bit thinking about what had occurred in the past few hours. Soon we get to the train station and I pale considerably. This was not going to be a good day at all…..

Hey guys. I know this is pretty short but I need ideas from you guys! If you have any ideas please shoot me a PM or say it in the comments.


End file.
